07 Września 1999
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.40 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (82) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.10 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.42 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Alf - serial animowany, USA 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 10.00 Milagros (146) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (57 min) 11.00 Ekran z kwiatkiem - magazyn 11.05 Wokół Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem (5) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Liderzy 12.35 To kupię 12.45 Program rozrywkowy (powt.) 13.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 2 etap 13.20 Przyrodnicy: Żyć całym życiem (5) - program edukacyjny 13.45 Jak znaki na niebie - epilog - magazyn 14.05 CD Kurier - magazyn komputerowy 14.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal (3) - nauka języka niemieckiego 14.30 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 2 etap 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (240) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (931) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.30 Studio 2000 - magazyn 18.40 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj Franklin - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (J.A.G.) (2): Tajemnice Rosji - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. David James Elliot, Catherine Bell, Patrick Labyorteaux, Anne-Marie Johnson (46 min) 21.00 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Czas na dokument: Utracona twarz - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 22.05 Forum - program publicystyczny opcja 1 - 0-70015011, opcja 2 - 0-70015012 22.50 Wiadomości i Sport 23.05 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.25 Studio sport: Kronika Tour de Pologne 23.35 Studio sport: Golden League w Berlinie 00.10 Zawód - reżyser: Czterysta batów (Quatre cent coups) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja 1959, reż. Francois Truffaut, wyk. Jean-Pierre Leaud, Albert Remy, Claire Mauier, Claire Maurier (96 min) 01.40 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 02.10 Za granicą wieku (1): Janusz Pajewski (powt.) 02.20 Abecadło kina (1): Western (powt.) 02.40 Zakończenie programu 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (156): Niewolnica - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Saga rodu Palliserów (The Pallisers) (22/26) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Robert Wilson, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Philip Latham, Caroline Mortimer, Gary Watson (52 min) 10.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 10.30 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - serial animowany 10.35 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 10.45 Maurycy i Hawranek - serial animowany 11.00 Złote marzenia (43) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993, reż. Reynaldo Boury/Roberto Naar, wyk. Patricia Frania, Carolina Pavaneli, Leonardo Vieira, Betriz Segall (50 min) 11.50 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.20 Podróż... (19): Podróż na wyspy Bahama i Kubę - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 12.50 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.10 Promenada Gwiazd: Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd - Międzyzdroje '99 (stereo) (powt.) 14.00 Sandokan (23/26) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1991 14.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Niezwykły dar (Gift) (1/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998, wyk. John White, Meredith Hendeson (24 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (126,127): Jaja, Dobre i złe zapowiedzi - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (50 min) 17.05 W okolice Stwórcy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.30 Bądź mistrzem: Ewa Dederko - program dla młodzieży 20.00 Wydarzyło się w Gdańsku - film dokumentalny Barbary Balińskiej i Krzysztofa Kalukina 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (13): Powroty - telenowela, Polska 1998 (28 min) 22.10 Wieczór z Jagielskim - wywiad 22.45 Pociągi pod specjalnym nadzorem (Ostre sledovan, vlaky) - film obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1966, reż. Jiri Menzel, wyk. Vaclav Necker, Jitka Bendov, Vladimir Valenta, Libuse Havelkov (89 min) 00.20 Wieczór artystyczny: Okna 01.00 Studio sport: Golden League w Brukseli 01.30 Jean Genet - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 02.25 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Kapitan Sen (16/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Mysz i kret (16/19) - serial animowany 07.30 Droga przyjaciółko (ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, reż. Karl E. Rikardsen (25 min) 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (30,31) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kosmiczna wyspa (4/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997 11.15 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (23/26) - serial dokumentalny. 11.30 Robinsonowie. 11.45 Ziemia ognista - magazyn dokumentalny 12.20 Dwie strony obrazu - felieton 12.30 Piano Express 13.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 13.30 A propos kultury - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Reportaż 14.15 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - II etap 15.15 Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Forum organizacji pozarządowych 19.30 Droga przyjaciółko (ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, reż. Karl E. Rikardsen (25 min) 20.00 Seniora (30,31) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Spotkania z taaaką rybą 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.55 Na kłopoty Bednarski (6/7): Ostatnie lato - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Paweł Pitera, wyk. Stefan Friedman, Stanisław Michalski, Marta Żak, Wiktor Sadecki (49 min) 00.00 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Kapitan Sen (16/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Mysz i kret (16/19) - serial animowany 07.30 Droga przyjaciółko (ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, reż. Karl E. Rikardsen (25 min) 08.00 Reportaż 08.10 Tak czy inaczej 08.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (30,31) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kosmiczna wyspa (4/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997 11.15 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (23/26) - serial dokumentalny. 11.30 Robinsonowie. 11.45 Ziemia ognista - magazyn dokumentalny 12.20 Dwie strony obrazu - felieton 12.30 Piano Express 13.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 13.30 A propos kultury - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Reportaż 14.15 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - II etap 15.15 Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Trzy minuty do uderzenia 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Reportaż 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Klient - magazyn konsumentów 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 Forum organizacji pozarządowych 19.30 Droga przyjaciółko (ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, reż. Karl E. Rikardsen (25 min) 20.00 Seniora (30,31) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Spotkania z taaaką rybą 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.55 Na kłopoty Bednarski (6/7): Ostatnie lato - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Paweł Pitera, wyk. Stefan Friedman, Stanisław Michalski, Marta Żak, Wiktor Sadecki (49 min) 00.00 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Godzilla (4) - serial animowany 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (89) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Tarzan (3) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991-93, wyk. Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge (25 min) 09.00 Allo, Allo (72) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (5) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) 10.15 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 11.30 Mortal Kombat (Mortal Kombat Conquest) (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Paolo Montalban, Daniel Bernhardt, Kristanna Loken, Tracy Douglas (45 min) 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (4) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 14.00 Oscar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Batman (The Batman) (90) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-1994 (25 min) 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (71) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 16.45 Renegat (Renegade) (48) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 17.35 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (44) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Paloma (Preciosa) (6) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) 19.45 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Miodowe lata (27) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 20.35 FILM TYGODNIA: Psy wojny (The Dogs of War) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1980, reż. John Irvin, wyk. Christopher Walken, Tom Berenger, Colin Blakely, Hugh Millais (100 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 22.35 Sport: mecz Argentyna - Brazylia przerwie meczu: Informacje, Wyniki losowania LOTTO, Prognoza pogody 00.35 Super Express TV 00.50 Nikita (La femme Nikita) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Peta Wilson, Roy Dupuis, Alberta Watson, Don Francks (45 min) 01.40 Pożegnanie 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Księżniczka Sissi (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Bobby's World (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (27) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Iron man (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Rosalinda (24) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (100) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka (30) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (51) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.45 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 13.10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 13.35 Księżniczka Sissi (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Bobby's World (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Piotruś Pan (27) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Iron man (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (187) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (77) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (5) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Ja, Malinowski - serial komediowy, Polska 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (25) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (52) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Jumpin' Jack Flash (Jumpin' JackFlash) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Penny Marshall, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Stephen Collins, John Wall, Carol Kane (125 min) 22.30 Cela nr - reportaż 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.00 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.30 Sprawy Billa Cosby'ego (4) - serial USA 01.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.20 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliotta Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 09.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 09.45 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 10.35 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 11.25 City Life - serial obyczajowy, 1996, wyk. Michelle Huirama, Peter Muller, Katrina Brown, John Freeman (50 min) 12.20 Teleshopping 12.55 Campbellowie - serial familijny, Kanada, wyk. Malcolm Stoddart, John Wildman, Amber-Lea Weston, Eric Richards (50 min) 13.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 14.40 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliotta Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 16.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 17.35 To znowu ty? - serial komediowy, USA 1986, wyk. Jack Klugman, John Stamos, Elizabeth Bennett, Marian Mercer (25 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, USA 1988, wyk. John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, Howard Morton, Jason Marsden (25 min) 20.00 Darrow - film biograficzny, USA 1991, reż. John DavidColes, wyk. Kevin Spacey, Bob Tracey, Paul Klementowicz, Gerard Malone (100 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.05 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.20 Zandalee - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Judge Reinhold, Erika Anderson, Viveca Lindfors (85 min) 01.05 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 02.20 Darrow - film biograficzny, USA 1991, reż. John David Coles, wyk. Kevin Spacey, Bob Tracey, Paul Klementowicz, Gerard Malone (100 min) (powt.) 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Wybawcy - ocalenie (Rescuers. Stories of Courage - 2 Copules) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tim Hunter/Lynne Littman, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Alfred Molina, Martin Donovan, Dana Delany (105 min) 10.15 (K) Obrońcy - między złem a złem (Defenders. Choice of Evil) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Beau Bridges, E.G. Marshall, Martha Plimpton, James McDaniel (92 min) 11.50 (K) Deser: Śmierć skubojajcarskiego Chińczyka - film krótkometrażowy 12.00 (K) Oszustka (The Con) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. Rebecca de Mornay, William H. Macy, Frances Sternhagen, Mike Nussbaum (88 min) 13.30 (K) Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 14.30 (K) Santo Muchito - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Przybysze z przestrzeni kosmicznej (It Came from Outer Space) - film SF, USA 1953, reż. Jack Arnold, wyk. Richard Carison, Barbara Rush, Charles Drake, Russell Johnson (80 min) 16.20 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 16.30 (K) Piłka nożna: mecz Polska - Anglia (reprezentacje młodzieżowe) 18.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 19.55 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Lekka atletyka: Golden League - Berlin 22.30 (K) Skrawki życia (How to Make an American Quilt) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jocelyn Moorhouse, wyk. Winona Ryder, Ellen Burstyn, Anne Bancroft (112 min) 00.25 (K) Naprawdę wczoraj - film obyczajowy, Polska 1963, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Andrzej Łapicki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Krzyżewska (87 min) 01.50 (K) Prima aprilis (April Fool's Day) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. Fred Walton, wyk. Deborah Foreman, Griffin O'Neal, Clayton Rohner, Deborah Goodrich (86 min) 03.20 (K) Rozpruwacz (The Ripper) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Janet Meyers, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Gabrielle Anwar, Samuel West, Michael York (96 min) 05.00 (K) Minion - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jean Marc Piche, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Francoise Robertson, Allen Altamn, Don Franck (87 min) 06.30 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Golago - nocny skoczek - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.05 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Co cię znów ugryzło? (9/14): Image - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Bernadeta Machała-Krzemińska, Bronisław Wrocławski (15 min) 09.00 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Miecznik i Wacław - Leon Kapliński (powt.) 09.10 W krainie władcy smoków (25/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 09.40 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 10.30 Fronda: Kryzys ojcostwa - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 11.00 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 11.30 Magazyn polonijny z Estonii (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Orzeł - dramat wojenny, Polska 1959, reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Aleksander Sewruk, Jan Machulski, Roland Głowacki (95 min) (powt.) 13.50 Punkt widzenia: Magdalena Abakanowicz - reportaż Jaromira Jedlińskiego (powt.) 14.20 Autoportrety we wnętrzu: Krystyna Robb-Narbut (powt.) 14.40 Święto Supraskiej Ikony - reportaż Jana Grzyba 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Sport z satelity: Tour de Pologne - 2 etap 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 W krainie władcy smoków (25/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Zaproszenie: Sądecka Krasilica - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 18.30 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Wizyta - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Co cię znów ugryzło? (9/14): Image - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Reksio - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Przedwojenny chłopak - film dokumentalny Aliny Czerniakowskiej 20.25 Jest nadzieja - reportaż Hanny Kramarczuk i Macieja Jeczenia 20.50 Wieści polonijne 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Życie Kamila Kuranta (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Grzegorz Warchoł, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Ewa Dałkowska, Leon Niemczyk, Lidia Zamkow (60 min) 22.30 Poczet Regionów Polski: Warmińsko-mazurskie - reportaż Andrzeja Pankiewicza 23.05 Katarzyna Kobro: Rzeźbiarka - reportaż Hanny Kramarczuk i Niki Strzemińskiej 23.30 III Festiwal Beethovenowski - Kraków '99 - reportaż Maliny Malinowskiej-Wollen 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie polonii amerykańskiej 00.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 01.00 Co cię znów ugryzło? (9/14): Image - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko (powt.) 01.20 Reksio - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Przedwojenny chłopak - film dokumentalny Aliny Czerniakowskiej (powt.) 02.25 Jest nadzieja - reportaż Hanny Kramarczuk i Macieja Jeczenia (powt.) 02.50 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 03.00 Panorama (powt.) 03.25 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.30 Życie Kamila Kuranta (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Grzegorz Warchoł, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Ewa Dałkowska, Leon Niemczyk, Lidia Zamkow (60 min) (powt.) 04.30 Poczet Regionów Polski: Warmińsko-mazurskie - reportaż Andrzeja Pankiewicza (powt.) 05.05 Katarzyna Kobro: Rzeźbiarka - reportaż Hanny Kramarczuk i Niki Strzemińskiej (powt.) 05.30 III Festiwal Beethovenowski - Kraków '99 - reportaż Maliny Malinowskiej-Wollen (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Hallo Sandybell (12) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Superboy (51) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.30 Micaela (9) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (10) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (12) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (49) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (49) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 14.30 Drzewko szczęścia - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (50) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (50) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (26) - serial animowany, USA 1987 17.40 Zorro (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T.) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (43 min) 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.55 Super Express TV 20.05 Nocny patrol (Baywatch Nights) (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995-1996, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Greg Alan Williams, Angie Harmon, Lisa Stahl (50 min) 21.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (2) - pilot serialu kryminalnego, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel/Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 22.00 Kurier sensacji - magazyn sensacyjny 22.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 23.00 Nie igraj z miłością (You Can't Hurry Love) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Richard Martini, wyk. Charles Grodin, Sally Kellerman, Bridget Fonda, David Leisure (88 min) 00.45 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 10.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.30 Wyspa skarbów - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996 11.00 Filmy animowane 12.30 Enigmat - program dla dzieci 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 Wspomnienie z lata z TMT 15.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Film dokumentalny 18.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Przepowiednie - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 21.00 Wspomnienie z lata z TMT 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Pod zegarem w Biltimore (Under the Biltimore Clock) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Sean Young, Lenny Yon Dohlen, Bernard Houghes, Mark Hulsey (84 min) 23.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Dług honorowy (Debt of Honour) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt., reż. Chris Langman, wyk. Bernard Hill, Lloyd Morris (90 min) left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.10 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Sol de battey - telenowela, Brazylia 12.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 17.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 18.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 18.50 Film animowany dla dzieci 19.20 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Film animowany dla dzieci 20.30 Alfred Hitchcock: Podejrzenie (Suspicion) - thriller, USA 1941, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cary Grant, Joan Fontaine, Cedric Hardwicke, Nigel Bruce (99 min) 22.15 Pasja śpiewania (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Vittorio Sindoni, wyk. Gianni Morandi, Laura Bocherelli, Marco Vivio (60 min) 23.30 Nocne namiętności 00.00 Program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 05.35 Top Shop 07.45 Bill Cosby - serial komediowy, USA 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Jose Rendon, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Anders Gracia, Lucia Menoez 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Jose Rendon, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Anders Gracia, Lucia Menoez 18.45 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 20.00 Top Shop 21.00 Piękna i bestia (La belle et la bete) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1946, reż. Jean Cocteau, wyk. Josette Day, Jean Marais, Mila Parely, Nane Germon (90 min) 22.55 Top Shop 00.30 Magazyn erotyczny left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Frajerzy (Les zozos) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1972, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Frederic Dru, Edmond Raillard, Marc Cholet, Jean-Claude Antezack (105 min) 10.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 10.50 Mężczyzna w wielkim samochodzie (L'homme a la buick) - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1967, reż. Gilles Grangier, wyk. Fernandel, Danielle Darrieux, Jean Pierre Marielle, Bernard Dheran (90 min) 12.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 13.00 Trzej mężczyźni i kołyska (Trois hommes et un couffin) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1985, reż. Coline Serreau, wyk. Roland Giraud, Andre Dussollier, Annick Alane, Michel Boujenah (106 min) 14.40 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 15.10 Prywatna wojna Lucindy Smith (The Private War of Lucinda Smith) - komedia, Australia 1990, reż. Ray Alchin, wyk. Linda Cropper, Nigel Havers, Ainslie Masterton, Werner Stocker (90 min) 16.50 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 17.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.30 Niepoprawny (L'incorrigible) - komedia, Francja 1975, reż. Philippe De Broca, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Genevieve Bujold, Julien Guiomar, Charles Gerard (95 min) 19.10 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 19.40 W czym mamy problem? (Serial Mom) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. John Waters, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Sam Waterson, Ricki Lake, Suzanne Somers (93 min) 21.20 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 21.50 Towarzyska bestia (The Party Animal) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. David Beaird, wyk. Matthew Causey, Robin Harlan, Tim Carhart, Jerry Jones (78 min) 23.10 Junior - program rozrywkowy 23.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 00.10 Zwariowany pułk lotniczy (Hollywood Air Force) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Bert Convy, wyk. Chris Lemmon, Lloyd Bridges, Vic Tayback, Graham Jarvis (89 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 08.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 08.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 09.20 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 10.05 Micaela - telenowela 11.00 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 11.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.15 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.45 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 14.10 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Micaela - telenowela 15.50 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 16.05 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.15 Zdrowie i uroda - magazyn 18.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.15 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 19.35 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.05 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Życie sławnych i bogatych - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 22.45 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.15 Życie sławnych i bogatych - serial dokumentalny 01.15 Dynastia - telenowela 02.05 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 02.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 04.10 Osobisty pamiętnik grzesznika przez niego samego spisany - film przygodowy, Polska 1985, reż. Wojciech J. Has, wyk. Piotr Bajon, Maciej Kozłowski, Janusz Michałowski, Hanna Stankówna (114 min) 06.30 Morskie cuda - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.20 Złowroga głębia (Hostile Waters) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. David Drury, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Martin Sheen, Max von Sydow, Colm Feore (91 min) 09.00 Zielona karta (Green Card) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Andie MacDwell, Bebe Neuwirth, Gregg Edelman (102 min) 10.45 Niezwykłe lato (The Inkwell) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Matty Rich, wyk. Larenz Tate, Joe Morton, Suzzanne Douglas, Glynn Turman (107 min) 12.35 Obudzony duch (Waking up Horton) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Harry Bromley-Davenport, wyk. Ashley Peldon, Zachary Browne (86 min) 14.05 Motylem jestem czyli romans czterdziestolatka - komedia, Polska 1976, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Jarocka, Leonard Pietraszak (88 min) 15.40 Niebezpieczna piękność (Crowned and Dangerous) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Jill Clayburgh, Cassidy Rae, Gates McFadden (85 min) 17.10 Dziedzictwo (The Inheritance) - film kostiumowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Tom Conti, Cari Shayne, Thomas Gibson (90 min) 18.45 Kazimierz Wielki (2) - film historyczny, Polska 1975, reż. Ewa Petelska/Czesław Petelski, wyk. Krzysztof Chamiec, Władysław Hańcza, Zofia Saretok, Wiesław Gołas (84 min) 20.00 Złowroga głębia (Hostile Waters) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. David Drury, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Max von Sydow, Martin Sheen, Colm Feore (91 min) 21.35 Kapitan Ron (Captain Ron) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Kurt Russell, Martin Short, Mary Kay Place, Benjamin Salisbury (95 min) 23.15 Niebezpieczna piękność (Crowned and Dangerous) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Jill Clayburgh, Cassidy Rae, Gates McFadden (85 min) 00.45 Coyote Run - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Michael Pare, Peter Greene, (100 min) 02.30 Ryzykowna terapia (Touch and Go) - film erotyczny, W. Brytania 1986, reż. Tim Flywell, wyk. Martin Clunes, Zara Turner (93 min) left|thumb|80x80px 07.20 Guillaume Aretos 07.50 Baseball (10/18): Banda z gazowni 08.55 Walka o wodę 09.45 Świat rozrywki (6-ost.): Magicy srebrnego ekranu 10.35 Aktualności z przeszłości (32) 11.25 Primo Levi 12.25 Samotna planeta: Etiopia 13.10 Oczami astronautów 14.00 Dorota Selz - sztuka efemeryczna 14.55 Maraton Chateaux du Medoc 15.20 Sumienie narodu. Opozycja antyhitlerowska w Niemczech, lata 1933 - 1945 17.15 Oulu 17.20 Elektryczność z nieba 18.15 Legenda napoleońska (1) 19.10 Zdobywcy czterech wiatrów 20.00 Sport ekstremalny (10/13): Białe szaleństwo 20.30 Rycerze. Robert Guiscard - postrach świata 21.25 Jan Palach - śmierć w płomieniach wolności 22.20 Paryskie sokoły 22.55 Wojna w przestworzach (1/13): Wielki bluff 23.45 Samotna planeta: Syria, Jordan i Liban 00.30 Kobiety, obyczaj i przemoc left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny, USA 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (7) - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (59) - serial obyczajowy, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 10.45 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (6) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.15 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (66) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella (7) - serial obyczajowy. 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (7) - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (67) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 16.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (60) - serial obyczajowy, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 17.30 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (7) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny, USA 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Darrow - film biograficzny, USA 1991, reż. John DavidColes, wyk. Kevin Spacey, Bob Tracey, Paul Klementowicz, Gerard Malone (100 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.05 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, reż. Karen Arthur/Gabrielle Beaumont, wyk. Stephanie Zimbalist, Pierce Brosnan, Janet DeMay, James Read 00.05 Moto-Fan - teleturniej 00.35 Byłem świadkiem - serial dokumentalny 01.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 12.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 13.20 Przygody zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Voyage, Voyage - film krajoznawczy 14.30 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Wojenny autobus - film sensacyjny, Włochy 16.35 Muzyka mniej poważna 16.40 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 17.30 Tradycyjna medycyna afrykańska - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Na wybiegu - magazyn mody 18.30 Zabijamy to, co kochamy - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Golfiarz z przypadku - komedia, Szwecja 1992, reż. Lasse Aberg/Bo Jonsson, wyk. Lasse Aberg, Jon Skolmen, Mats Bergman, Jimmy Logan (100 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Ostatnia fala (The Last Wave) - film sensacyjny, Australia 1977, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Olivia Hamnett, Fredercik Parslow, Nandjiwarra Amagula (90 min) 23.35 TV Shop 23.50 Program na środę 23.55 BTV nocą left|thumb|80x80px 08.30 (P) Lekkoatletyka: Mityng Grand Prix w Rieti (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix San Marino (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 (P) Sporty ekstremalne: Letnie Igrzyska w San Francisco 11.30 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi ciężarówek - PE w Donington (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) Formuła - magazyn sportów motorowych 13.00 Automobilizm: Rajd Marrocan Classic (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.30 Automobilizm: Mistrzostwa BTCC w Brands Hatch (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.30 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Vuelta a Espana - 3 etap La Roda - Fuenlabrada 210 km 17.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 18.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi ciężarówek - zawody w trialu w Osnabrück (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.00 (P) Sporty ekstremalne: Letnie Igrzyska w San Francisco 20.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii GT w Donington (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Mark Johnson - Jorge Lacierva) 22.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 23.30 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi samochodów terenowych w Akureyri (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Vuelta a Espana (wydarzenia dnia) 00.30 (P) Golf: Zawody US PGA Tour - Vancouver Open w Surrey (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 03.00 Monster Trucks (4) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Dreźnie (powt.) 05.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 3 na Salzburgringu (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Blade Warriors (11) (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (10) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.45 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 10.45 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (14) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Monster Trucks (powt.) 14.30 Poza kontrolą - magazyn (powt.) 15.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 16.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: US Open w Nowym Jorku 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Eliminacje młodzieżowych ME U-21 - mecz Niemcy - Holandia 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: US Open w Nowym Jorku 23.00 Motorvision - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.00 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 00.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (10) - magazyn (powt.) 02.15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 1995 (powt.) 09.28 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.00 Wiadomości 10.25 The Secret of Monte Cristo - film kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1960, reż. Monty Berman/Robert S. Baker, reż. Rory Calhoun, Patricia Bredin, Peter Arne, Gianna Maria Canale (90 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talk show 15.00 Wiadomości 16.00 Fliege - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 18.55 Pani komisarz - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Liebling Kreuzberg - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 21.05 Upadki, pech i gafy - wideoshow 21.35 (na żywo) Lekka atletyka - finał Golden League w Berlinie 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Boulevard Bio - talk show 00.00 Kochani koledzy - serial obyczajowy 00.25 Magazyn nocny 00.45 Edge of Darkness - melodramat, USA 1943, reż. Lewis Milestone, wyk. Errol Flynn, Ann Sheridan, Walter Huston, Nancy Coleman (114 min) 02.40 Magazyn nocny 03.00 Fliege (powt.) 04.00 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 04.30 Poradnik ARD: prawo (powt.) 05.00 Brisant (powt.) 05.15 taff (powt.) 05.40 SAM (powt.) 06.05 Simpsonowie - serial animowany (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 07.40 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 (powt.) 08.10 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08.40 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 09.10 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.45 Droga do gwiazd (Beyond the Stars) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. David Saperstein, wyk. Martin Sheen, F. Murray Abraham, Christian Slater, Sharon Stone (89 min) 11.25 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1995 13.30 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Ulice Berlina - mandaryni z Marzahn (Die Straßen von Berlin - Die Mandarine von Marzahn) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Werner Maten/Thorsten Näter/Reinhard Münster, wyk. Guntbert Warns, Hermann Treusch, Dietrich Mattausch, Nadeshda Brennicke (101 min) 22.25 Ograniczenia prędkości zmorą urlopowiczów - reportaż 23.00 History - magazyn dokumentalny 23.30 Millenium - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 00.25 Gliniarz z dżungli - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.15 Max (powt.) 02.50 Galileo (powt.) 03.15 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.05 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.55 Galileo (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.35 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.45 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 09.15 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 10.00 Sabrina - talk show 11.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Komando 'Małolat' - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 21.15 W imieniu prawa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996 22.15 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1978/79 23.15 Magnum - serial kryminalny, USA 1983/88 00.10 Wiadomości 00.40 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.05 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.35 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.10 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.00 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Life! (powt.) 05.40 - 08.20 Seriale animowane 08.20 Grom w raju (Thunder In Paradise) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 09.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.25 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 10.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 11.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 11.55 -16.00 Seriale animowane 16.00 California Dreams - serial komediowy, USA 1992 16.30 Kirk - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Łut szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rozpusta na urlopie - reportaż 21.15 Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.20 Ferrari, zabawa i wielki luksus - niemieckie królestwo lotto - reportaż 23.10 Redakcja - wydanie specjalne - magazyn reporterów 23.55 Peep! (powt.) 01.00 Pamiętniki czerwonego pantofelka - serial erotyczny, USA 1992 01.45 In The Arms Of A Killers - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Robert Collins, wyk. Jaclyn Smith, John Spencer, Michael Noury (91 min) 03.35 Law And Order - serial kryminalny, USA 1990/95 left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 10.00 Kochane siostry - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 10.30 Takie jest życie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.15 AXN - magazyn sportowy 19.45 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Nie całuje się diamentów (Diamanten kuesst man nicht) - komedia, Niemcy 1993, reż. Ulrich Stark, wyk. Mert Becker, Martin Lindow, Nicole Heesters, Laszlo Horwitz (93 min) 22.15 Akta 99/36 - magazyn reporterów 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.15 Frasier - serial komediowy, USA 1993 00.45 Ścigany - serial kryminalny, USA 1963 01.40 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 02.25 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 03.20 Ricky! - talk show (powt.) 04.10 Vera w południe (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn podróżniczy 10.30 Za dobre sąsiedztwo - magazyn wschodnioeuropejski 10.55 ORF-Talkshow 12.10 Temat - magazyn polityczny 13.00 Serwis - magazyn rozmaitości (powt.) 14.00 Dokoła Herrensee - program muzyczny 15.00 Hallo taxi (Hallo Taxi) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1958, reż. Hermann Kugelstadt, wyk. Hans Moser, Gerlinde Locker, Paul Hörbiger, Oskar Sima (90 min) 16.30 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 16.45 Aerospace (4/7) - serial dokumentalny 17.15 Radość podróżowania: Kreta - magazyn podróżniczy 17.45 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 18.15 Migawki z Niemiec - magazyn regionalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Czyste akcje (Saubere Aktien) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1993, reż. Berthold Mittermayr, wyk. Silvia Reize, Michael Reiter, Otto Clemenes, Rüdiger Vogler (90 min) 21.45 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Z soboty na niedzielę (Saturday Night and Sunday Morning) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1960, reż. Karel Reisz, wyk. Albert Finney, Shirley Ann Field, Rachel Roberts, Hylda Baker (83 min) 23.50 A' propos filmu - aktualności z branży filmowej 00.20 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.25 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.50 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.30 ORF-Talkshow (powt.) 02.45 Migawki z Niemiec - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Obóz Candy - serial animowany (powt.) 07.15 Nad tęczowym stawem - serial animowany 07.40 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.30 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.50 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.20 Mini-Playback-Show - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 10.20 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 10.55 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.25 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 11.55 Bionic Six - serial animowany (powt.) 12.25 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.50 Obóz Candy - serial animowany 13.20 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 13.45 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 13.50 Shnookums i Meat - serial animowany (powt.) 14.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 14.40 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.05 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.35 Kangoo - serial animowany 16.05 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.35 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.00 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.30 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.25 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.50 Shnookums i Meat - serial animowany 19.20 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Pani weterynarz (Tierärztin Christine) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1993, reż. Otto W. Retzer, wyk. Uschi Glas, Horst Janson, Sybille Wildauer, Peter Kraus (90 min) 22.10 Melrose Place - nowy serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 23.05 Sunset Beach - nowy serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.50 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 (powt.) 00.15 Gargoyles - serial animowany (powt.) 00.35 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.05 Program nocny 06.20 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 07.25 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 09.55 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 10.50 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 13.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Nash Bridges - nowy serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/97 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Spotkania u Radki - show 20.15 Kameleon - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 21.10 Profiler - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/98 22.00 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 22.55 Big Easy - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 23.50 Wiadomości 00.00 Martial Law - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 00.55 L.A. Heat - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/98 (powt.) 01.55 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 02.50 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 03.45 Big Easy - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 04.30 Spotkania u Radki - show (powt.) 05.15 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny, USA 1993/97 06.00 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno... - magazyn poradnikowy 09.30 Proszek musujący - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1989 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Wichertowie z sąsiedztwa - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Ekspedycje ZDF: Panama - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Faust - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1995 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Nasz nauczyciel doktor Specht - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 20.15 Jakby Państwo zadecydowali? - magazyn prawny 21.00 Frontalnie - magazyn informacyjny 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 37 stopni: Kobieta z drzewa - film dokumentalny 22.45 Ex i hopp (Ex und hopp) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1991, reż. Andy Bausch, wyk. Mario Adorf, Manfred Zapatka, Maja Maranow, Rainer Hunold (90 min) 00.10 Wiadomości 00.25 Dzika rzeka (Wild River) - melodramat, USA 1960, reż. Elia Kazan, wyk. Montgomery Clift, Lee Remick, Jo Van Fleet, Albert Salami (105 min) 02.10 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 02.40 Frontalnie (powt.) 03.25 Straßenfeger 03.45 37 stopni: Kobieta z drzewa - film dokumentalny (powt.) 04.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej (powt.) 05.00 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn światowych trendów (moda, obyczaje, sport, kino, muzyka) 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 05.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 08.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 15.00 Total Request - teledyski na życzenie fanów 16.00 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Wiadomości. Nowości płytowe i atrakcje koncertowe 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv 1999 - przegląd nominacji 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Alternatywna nacja - nowości rockowej awangardy 02.00 Noc z teledyskami left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 07.55 (P) Hollywood Safari: Gwiazda 08.50 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera 09.20 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera 09.45 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Luizjana 10.15 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Great Smokey Mountains 10.40 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 12.05 (P) Wielorybi biznes 13.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Mój koń został porwany 13.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Szczenięca miłość 14.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Spiskowcy 15.00 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Rottweillery 15.30 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Basenji 16.00 (P) Hau! Pieskie życie 17.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Historia pewnego byka 17.30 (P) Dunbar i jego psy 18.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Pieniądze za kociaka 18.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Uciążliwy lokator 19.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 (P) Na ratunek! 21.00 (P) Weterynarz 22.00 (P) Szpital dla zwierząt 23.00 (P) Z życia wiejskich weterynarzy 00.00 (P) Śladami niedźwiedzia 01.00 Zakończenie programu 12.00 Galapagos - mój wrażliwy świat 13.00 Podwodne łowy 14.00 Sprytne małpy 14.30 Opos: Koszmar Nowej Zelandii 15.00 Starożytne groby 16.00 Everest - do strefy śmierci 16.30 Na pełny gaz 17.00 Filmowanie wybuchów jądrowych za kulisami 18.00 Afryka: Zabawa w Boga 19.00 Niewidzialny świat. 20.00 Trzecia planeta (10) 20.30 Sumatra - nadzwyczajna łagodność 21.00 Ostatnia uczta krokodyli 22.00 Śmiertelne kły 23.00 Pływający targ 23.30 Na szlaku burz i przygody galery Aileach 00.00 Afryka: Zabawa w Boga 01.00 Niewidzialny świat left|thumb|80x80px 13.00 (P) Ponad chmurami: Góra Kenia 13.30 (P) Dookoła Brytanii: Jersey 14.00 (P) Travel Live 14.30 (P) Floyd w Australii: Victoria 15.00 (P) Smaki Francji: Paryż - Wieża Eiffla 15.30 (P) Z Pekinu do Paryża: Droga w Persji 16.00 (P) Na szczycie świata: Norwegia 17.00 (P) Na rozstajach dróg: Rio de Janeiro 17.30 (P) Oceania: Zachodnie Samoa, Bali, Manila i Markizy 18.00 (P) Szlak Widlake'a: Filipiny - perła Pacyfiku 19.00 (P) Floyd w Australii: Victoria 19.30 (P) Australijska panorama: Nowa Południowa Walia 20.00 (P) Ponad chmurami: Góra Kenia 20.30 (P) Dookoła Brytanii: Jersey 21.00 (P) Wakacyjne plany: Kalkan, Turcja i Republika Dominikany 21.30 (P) Na rozstajach dróg: Rio de Janeiro 22.00 (P) Na szczycie świata: Norwegia 23.00 (P) Z Pekinu do Paryża: Droga w Persji 23.30 (P) Oceania: Zachodnie Samoa, Bali, Manila i Malediwy 00.00 (P) Skandynawskie lato: Finlandia 01.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Połączenia: Rzuć jabłko 10.25 (P) Tajemniczy świat Artura C. Clarke'a: Zagadka kamieni 10.50 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 11.20 (P) Pierwsze loty: Wojenna szarańcza 11.45 (P) Bombardowanie Ameryki 12.40 (P) Ultranauka: Powrót zarazy 13.10 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Vauxhall 13.35 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Wąwóz księcia regenta 14.05 (P) Encyklopedia galaktyki: Ziemia 14.20 (P) Krzyk w górach 15.15 (P) Podróże z załogą Questa: Przylądek krokodyla 16.10 (P) Katastrofa: Wybuch nuklearny 16.35 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Szaleństwa na kółkach 18.00 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 18.30 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Spisek na życie Hitlera 19.00 (P) Weterynarz 19.30 (P) Rzeka niedźwiedzi 20.30 (P) Katastrofa: Przyczyna nieznana 21.00 (P) W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów: Aleksandria 22.00 (P) Windscale 1957: Nuklearna zima. 23.00 (P) Bizancjum: Realizacja marzeń 00.00 (P) Ludzie Hitlera: Von Schirach 01.00 (P) Ostatni bastion Apartheidu 02.00 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 02.30 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Spisek na życie Hitlera 03.00 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Człowiek śmiechu (The Man Who Laughs) - film historyczny, Włochy 1966, reż. Sergio Corbucci, wyk. Lisa Gastoni, Edmund Purdom, Jean Sorel, Linda Sini (94 min) 07.45 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu (The Secret of My Success) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1965, reż. Andrew L. Stone, wyk. James Booth, Honor Blackman, Shirley Jones, Stella Stevens (103 min) 09.30 W pogoni za cieniem (The Thin Man) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1934, reż. W.S. Van Dyke II, wyk. William Powell, Myrna Loy, Maureen O'Sullivan, Nat Pendleton (87 min) 11.00 Letnie wakacje (Summer Holiday) - film muzyczny, USA 1948, reż. Rouben Mamoulian, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Gloria DeHaven, Frank Morgan, Walter Houston (89 min) 12.30 Herbaciarnia 'Pod Księżycem' (The Teahouse of the August Moon) - komedia, USA 1956, reż. Daniel Mann, wyk. Marlon Brando, Glenn Ford, Eddie Albert, Paul Ford (118 min) 14.30 The Wings of Eagles - film biograficzny, USA 1957, reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Maureen O'Hara, Don Dailey, Ward Bond (101 min) 16.15 Przygody Robin Hooda (The Adventures of Robin Hood) - film przygodowy, USA 1938, reż. Michael Curtiz, William Keighley, wyk. Errol Flynn, Basil Rathbone, Olivia de Havilland, Claude Rains (98 min) 18.00 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu (The Secret of My Success) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1965 20.00 Aniołowie o brudnych twarzach (Angels with Dirty Faces) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1938, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. James Cagney, Humphrey Bogart, Pat O'Brien, Ann Sheridan (94 min) 22.00 Jackie Robinson (The Court-Martial of Jackie Robinson) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Andre Braugher, Ruby Dee, Daniel Stern, Stan Shaw (91 min) 00.00 Escape from Fort Bravo - western, USA 1953, reż. John Sturges, wyk. William Holden, Eleanor Parker, John Forsythe, Polly Bergen (95 min) 02.00 The Fixer - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1968, reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Alan Bates, Dirk Bogarde, Georgia Brown, Hugh Griffith (127 min) 04.15 Jackie Robinson (The Court-Martial of Jackie Robinson) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990 left|thumb|80x80px 04.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 04.30 Mrugający Bill 05.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 05.30 Tabaluga 06.00 Miś Yogi przedstawia 06.30 Droopy i Dripple 07.00 Laboratorium Dextera 07.15 Krówka i kurczak 07.30 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 08.00 Co za kreskówka! 08.30 Dwa głupie psy 09.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 09.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 10.00 Richie Rich 10.30 Heathcliff i Dingbat 11.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 11.30 Figle Flintstonów 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Jetsonowie 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 14.30 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Beetlejuice 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: James Cagney: Człowiek na szczycie (James Cagney: Top of the World) - film dokumentalny, USA (47 min) 21.00 Yankee Doodle Dandy - film biograficzny, USA 1942, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. James Cagney, John Leslie, Walter Huston, Rosemary DeCamp (120 min) 23.15 Asfaltowa dżungla (The Asphalt Jungle) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1950, reż. John Huston, wyk. Sterling Hayden, Louis Calhern, Marilyn Monroe, Jean Hagen (110 min) 00.10 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy - film dokumentalny, USA 1990 (45 min) 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Odkrycie - magazyn naukowy 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Powiedz mi - magazyn społeczny 11.15 Remedios de Cuba - film dokumentalny, Kanada 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Linie życia - film dokumentalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Nuit d'ete en ville - film fabularny, Francja 1990, reż. Michel Deville, wyk. Marie Trintignant, Jean-Luc Anglade (85 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 16.30 Pozdrowienia z Ameryki - magazyn podróżniczy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Tęgie głowy - teleturniej 19.30 Nie wydane - magazyn historyczny 20.00 Wiadomości TV szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Czas obecny - magazyn aktualności 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 P.J. - policja sądowa: Kantowanie - serial kryminalny, Francja, reż. Frederic Krivine, Gerard Vergez, wyk. Bruno Wolkowitch, Lisa Martino, Charles Schneider, Lilah Dadi (52 min) 23.15 P.J. - policja sądowa: Włamanie - serial kryminalny, Francja, reż. Frederic Krivine, Gerard Vergez, wyk. Bruno Wolkowitch, Lisa Martino, Charles Schneider, Lilah Dadi (52 min) 00.00 Wiadomości TV belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 P.J. - policja sądowa: Kantowanie - serial kryminalny, Francja, reż. Frederic Krivine, Gerard Vergez, wyk. Bruno Wolkowitch, Lisa Martino, Charles Schneider, Lilah Dadi (52 min) 02.05 P.J. - policja sądowa: Włamanie - serial kryminalny, Francja, reż. Frederic Krivine, Gerard Vergez, wyk. Bruno Wolkowitch, Lisa Martino, Charles Schneider, Lilah Dadi (52 min) 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Courant d'art - magazyn kulturalny 03.30 Les ouvres en chantier - program o sztuce 04.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Moda TV - magazyn mody 07.30 Wakacje miłości - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Bajeczne fortuny (1) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Stewart Binns 09.55 Kilroy - talk show 10.45 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 11.35 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 12.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela, Australia 1986 12.55 The Main Floor - magazyn mody 13.25 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 14.15 Statek miłości - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 15.45 St Tropez - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 16.45 Bajeczne fortuny (1) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Stewart Binns 17.40 Moda TV - magazyn mody 18.10 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 18.40 Kilroy - talk show 19.30 Powikłane historie - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Hotel Grand - serial kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1997 21.00 Narkotyki - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 22.00 Dotknięcie ręki - film obyczajowy, Polska/W. Bryt 1992, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Max von Sydow, Lothaire Bluteau, Sarah Miles, Aleksander Bardini (100 min) 23.40 Kochankowie (Amanti) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1968, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Faye Dunaway, Caroline Mortimer, Karin Engh (88 min) 01.15 Złoto (L'oro/Zołoto) - dramat historyczny, Rosja/Włochy 1992, reż. Fabio Bonzi/Leonid Bits, wyk. Franco Nero, Vittoria Belvedere, Carlo Cecchi (92 min) left|thumb|80x80px 04.20 Śmierć serca (The Death of the Heart) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Peter Hammond, wyk. Robert Hardy, Nigel Havers, Miranda Richardson, Patricia Hodge (105 min) 06.05 Złamane śluby (Broken Vows) - film kryminalny, USA 1986, reż. Jud Taylor, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Annette O'Toole, Milo O'Shea, Madeleine Sherwood (96 min) 07.40 Noc lisa (Night of the Fox) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA/W.Bryt./Francja/Niemcy 1990, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Paul Antrim, David Birney, Deborah Raffin, Michael York (90 min) 09.15 Kusza - serial przygodowy, USA 1986 09.40 Spełnione marzenia (Dreams Lost, Dreams Found) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Willi Petterson, wyk. Kathleen Quinland, David Robb, Betsy Brantley, Colette O'Neil (98 min) 11.20 Wakacyjne zauroczenie (Summer Fantasy) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Michael Gross, Paul Keenan, Dorothy Lyman, Julianne Philips (95 min) 12.55 Kusza - serial przygodowy, USA 1986 13.20 Kiedy Słońce zachodzi (The Setting Son) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lisa C. Satriano, wyk. Will Schaub, Dave Oliver, Franca Benvenuto, Jason James Richter (95 min) 14.55 Miejsce spoczynku (Resting Place) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. John Korty, wyk. Richard Bradford, Morgan Freeman, John Lithgow, John Philbin (95 min) 16.30 Długa droga do domu (The Long Way Home) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Sarah Paulson, Kristin Griffith, Garwin Sanford (95 min) 18.05 Cyrano de Bergerac - komedia, USA 1950, reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Jose Ferrer, Mala Powers, William Prince, Morris Carnovsky (112 min) 20.00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów (Alice in Wonderland) - film przygodowy, USA 1999, reż. Nick Willing, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Tina Majorino, Martin Short, Miranda Richardson, Ben Kingsley (129 min) 22.10 Zbyt bogata. Tajemne życie Doris Duke (Too Rich: The Secret Life of Doris Duke) (1) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Julian Pringle, wyk. Lauren Bacall, Richard Chamberlain, John Erman, Mare Winningham (95 min) 23.35 Wojna w Zatoce (The Gulf War) (2) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Ted Danson, Brian Dennehy, Marg Helgenberger, Jennifer Jason Leigh (80 min) 01.00 Zakazane terytorium (Forbidden Territory. Stanley's Search for Livingstone) - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. Simon Langton, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Nigel Hawthorne, Dylan Baker, Kabir Bedi (95 min) 02.35 Wielki i włochaty (Big and Hairy) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Phillip Spink, wyk. Richard Thomas, Donnelly Rhodes, Neil Denis, Betty Linde (90 min) left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Motorowy zawrót głowy 08.30 Słynne samoloty 09.00 Gaz do dechy 09.30 Gillette World Sport Special 10.00 Sport z dreszczykiem 10.30 Sport bez granic 11.30 Nowy horyzont 12.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 12.30 Rallyworld 13.00 Motosport Mundial 13.30 Deskowe szaleństwo 14.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 14.30 Fascynujące technologie 15.00 Wszystko o samolocie Phantom 16.00 Gillette World Sport Special 16.30 Sport z dreszczykiem 17.00 Sport bez granic 18.00 Nowy horyzont 18.30 Policja, kamera, akcja! 19.00 Rallyworld 19.30 Motosport Mundial 20.00 Historia sportu 21.00 Fascynujące technologie 21.30 Motorowy zawrót głowy 22.00 W stalowym uścisku 23.00 Słynne samoloty 23.30 Deskowe szaleństwo left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes 06.25 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Doug Campbell 06.50 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 07.15 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 07.45 Spiderman - serial animowany 08.10 X Men - serial animowany 08.35 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 09.00 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 09.25 Guziczek - serial dla dzieci 09.50 Diplodo - serial animowany 10.15 Ric - serial animowany 10.20 Patrol Jin Jina - serial animowany 10.45 Łebski Harry - serial animowany, 1980 11.10 Inspektor Gadżet - serial animowany, Kanada 1983-85 11.35 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 12.00 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.25 Guziczek - serial dla dzieci 12.50 Diplodo - serial animowany 13.15 Ric - serial animowany 13.20 Patrol Jin Jina - serial animowany 13.45 Łebski Harry - serial animowany, 1980 14.10 Inspektor Gadżet - serial animowany, Kanada 1983-85 14.35 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 15.00 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 15.15 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 15.25 Spiderman - serial animowany 15.50 X Men - serial animowany 16.15 Masked Rider - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Winkless 16.40 VR Troopers - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Robert Hughes 17.05 Beetleborgs - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Doug Campbell 17.30 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 17.55 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver 18.20 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver 18.45 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith 19.10 Liceum na morzu - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell 19.35 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 20.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 20.00 Jazz Central 21.00 Lyrically Speaking 22.00 Impressions 23.00 Caribbean Rhythms 00.00 Planet Groove 02.00 Jazz Central 03.00 Lyrically Speaking 04.00 Impressions 05.00 Jazzy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV5 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ques TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet On Jazz z 1999 roku